Kanzaka:Manual of style
=Capitalization= All proper nouns are capitalized, as are all locations, and names unless specifically not capitalized. When there are not proper nouns in a title, do not capitalize it. Note the title of this page as Manual of style, not Manual of Style. The words "of," "to," "a," "as," "from," and similar words are not capitalized unless they are in established canon (as in an English song title). Mazoku, shinzoku, and ryūzoku are not capitalized, as they are races. Would you capitalize humans? Types of magic (black, white, shamanistic, holy, etc.) are also not to be capitalized. Titles Any page title that includes a name should not be stored in a biographical format. For example, "Lina Inverse," not "Inverse, Lina" is the page title for the main character of Slayers. In cases where only a first name (i.e. Carly) exists, or where a character is known by a title more than their proper name, those should be used as the sole title of the page. Special characters When dealing with Japanese names or words, use Ā Ē Ī Ō Ū ā ē ī ō ū for long vowels. All these symbols are listed for your convenience (to copy-and-paste) at the bottom of each edit page. This rule does not apply to names or words that are normally spelt out in Japanese script but are obviously English words (i.e. Canal Vorfeed would not be "Kyanaru Borufīdo," but it would be correct to write ma-ō instead of ma-ou). Naming conventions Spelling of names are to be as close to the original Japanese names as possible. When no official Japanese romanization exists, or the official romanization appears to be ambiguous, mistranslated, or nonexistant, the final decision will be made by a group of three editors. Reference list * Lord of Nightmares * Death Fog * Chaotic Blue Slayers * Lina Inverse * Gracia Ul Naga Saillune, Naga the Serpent * Gourry Gabriev * Zelgadiss Graywords * Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune * Xelloss * Sylphiel Nels Lahda * Martina Zoana Mel Navratilova * Filia Ul Copt * Valgarv * Luke * Millina * Lyos * Shizuri * Philionel El Di Saillune * Rezo, Copy Rezo * Eris * Zangulus * Vrumugun * Seigram * Luna Inverse * Jiras Jiros Jires * Grabos Maunttop * Dilgear * Nunsa * Ruby Eye Shabranigdu * Hellmaster Fibrizo * Chaos Dragon Garv * Raltark * Rashart * Greater Beast Zelas Metallium * Deep Sea Dolphin * Riksfalto * Huraker * Dynast Grausherra * Sherra * Flare Dragon Ceifeed * Aqualord Ragradia * Flamelord Valbazārd * Airlord Valwin * Earthlord Rangort * Armace, Sirius, Erulogos Lost Universe * Kane Blueriver * Millennium Feria Nocturne, Millennium Feria Stargazer * Canal Vorfeed * Rail Claymore * Neena Mercury * Carly * Glen-ō * Albert von Stargazer * Alicia shon Stargazer * Dark Star Dugradigdu * Night Dragon Vorfeed Regarding specific topics Topics such as the anime should link to the page "Slayers/Lost Universe anime." Topics about the manga should link to "Slayers/Lost Universe/Higaeri Quest manga," and so on; linking to just "anime" or "novels" or "manga" is incorrect. Please take note of the already-existing pages regarding a topic and be sure to try and link to them- it makes for less fixing of broken, bad, and misdirected links. Objectivity As a general rule, keep your opinion out of the articles you create or edit. Saying "the fans hate Xelloss" is opinionated and unwanted in the KanzakaDex project; saying "numerous fans have a strong dislike of Xelloss due to his tendency to doublecross people" is perfectly acceptable, because it's a fact. If you feel as if you cannot control your biases, use common sense and do not edit the article in question. Episode titling Episodes will be listed/titled as: * EP## (Slayers) (number between 01-26, ex. EP02 (Slayers) * EP## (Slayers NEXT) (number between 01-26) * EP## (Slayers TRY) (number between 01-26) * EP## (Lost Universe) (number between 01-26) (see note below) * OVA# (Slayers Special) (number between 1-3) * OVA# (Slayers Excellent) (number between 1-3) * Movies will be stored according to their titles (i.e. Slayers Return) The best possible Japanese translation of titles should be used, but Software Sculptors or ADV Films titles are acceptable when a translation is not available. The Lost Universe TV series is a special case. Due to some technical difficulties in its technical run, the episode order in the series' original broadcast run is different from the episode order on the series' video release. KanzakaDex will use the video numbering system, as it is most convenient for our users who are using VHS, LD, and DVDs for reference. However, please remember to list the original broadcast date in each episode's article. Novel titling Novels will be listed/titled as N## (Series). For example, the fifth Slayers novel would be titled as N05 (Slayers), but the actual title of the novel would be listed inside its article. Category:KanzakaDex policies Category:KanzakaDex guides